Sweet Treats and Other Unexpected Surprises
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: We all know that Skye was the one to convince Lucas to save Josh, but what exactly did she do? Will Lucas surprise her along the way? And who is responsible for the mysterious present that has been left in her locker? A oneshot filled with cupcakes, Lucket and a rather violent lady with a handbag.


Over on Livejournal VioletVision posted some Lucket prompts in the Friday one word challenge. Since this is the first time anyone has posted any Lucket prompts (I think) and they were such fabulous prompts, I couldn't resist writing this. The prompts were green and cake (as in cupcakes). So this story was born. It's just another one of the traditional stories about what Skye did to convince Lucas to save Josh, but they are so much fun to write. Oh and I should probably mention that the cupcake part of this fic was inspired by season 2 episode 3 of Rush. If you haven't seen it, you should stop wasting your time reading this and go and watch it immediately because it is fabulous. As usual, reviews are much appreciated. Virtual cupcakes for everyone who reviews!

Also a big thank you to my beta Gypsie Rosalie for putting up with all of my annoying questions and helping me out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Terra Nova or any of the characters.

* * *

Skye lay in bed alone, torn between the desire to escape from the memories of what had happened in that very bed the previous night and wanting to hide away from the rest of the colony, paranoid that they knew exactly what she had done to save her friend. As she lay there, her mind drifted back to the events of the previous night. As loath as she was to admit it, the memories weren't all bad. She would deny it, of course, but there was a part of her that had enjoyed her little foray to the dark side the previous night. It was naughty, it was wrong and Skye's adventurous side had loved it.

After the scene that Josh had made in the bar, Skye went to Lucas, suggesting that if he were to spare Josh she could make it worth his while. She didn't plead and she didn't beg, knowing that doing so would only feed his ego. She simply told him that she was sure that they could come to some sort of mutually beneficial agreement. At first Lucas had been confused, suspecting that she wanted to trade intel for the Shannon boy's life, but Skye soon set him straight.

* * *

_"You'll tell me where my father is?" Lucas asked almost excitedly after Skye told him that there must be something she could give him in return for saving Josh's life. _

_ After the way he had been looking at her in the bar, Skye had suspected that she would be able to play on his feelings for her which were obviously less than platonic. She had assumed that is genius mind would follow her hints and assume that she was offering some sort of sexual favour, yet it appeared that he was single minded in his quest for revenge on his father. Well, Skye planned to do something about that. By the time she was done with him she planned to have pushed all thoughts of revenge out of his mind. _

_ "I don't know where he is," Skye lied innocently, letting him think that she was genuinely sorry that she could not help him. She couldn't tell him where Taylor was, that would bring about the end of everything and Skye knew that she couldn't betray the colony again. _

_ Lucas' face fell as he moved to turn away from Skye, suddenly uninterested. She had nothing to offer him. He was just about to send her away when she spoke again, stopping him in his tracks. _

_ "I thought that there might be something else I could offer you," she spoke in a seductive tone as she stepped closer to him, reaching out to let one finger gently trail down his chest. He fought back a shiver at her touch. It was so soft, so light, her finger barely grazing the exposed skin. He felt his chest contract and his breath hitch at the implication of her words. _

_ "Surely there must be something I can do for you," she continued softly, looking up through her lashes at him. Her fingers had moved to play with the buttons on his shirt, still occasionally brushing his chest. Her look suggested innocence, but Lucas knew that what she was insinuating was far from innocent. _

_ "And what exactly are you going to do to convince me?" Lucas asked carefully, tilting his head to the side to look at her, trying to appear as though he was unaffected by her touch. _

_ "I think you know exactly what I'm suggesting, Lucas," she responded seductively, speaking slowly, keeping her eyes locked on his. His name sounded like heaven on her lips and seemed to hang in the air, a statement in itself, but Lucas had no time to think about this as soon Skye was pressing her lips to his, declaring her intentions. _

_ As their lips moved together, Skye tightened her grip on his shirt, controlling him and pressing her body to his. His hand found its way down to her hip, holding her close and responding to her sudden dominance. Lucas found that he was losing himself in the kiss, forgetting about his father and all thoughts of revenge. There was only Skye, she was all he could feel, all he could taste. She was everything, yet that still wasn't enough. Lucas needed more of her, he couldn't get enough. He moved his hand to remove her shirt, only to be stopped as Skye pulled away. _

_ Feeling anger rising in his chest, he tightened his grip on her hip, forcefully pulling her back to him. Now was not the time to mess with him. She was teasing him, hinting that she was going to give herself to him only to deny him that pleasure moments later. He saw a hint of fear in her eyes and instantly regretted his aggressive actions. Taking a calming breath and loosening his hold on her, he gently rested his forehead against hers. This was both an apology and a plea. _

_ "Bucket," he sighed, wondering why she had to tease him so. What are you doing to me? He didn't dare say these words aloud, not wanting to show her exactly how much power she held over him. Who knew what she could do with that sort of knowledge. Yet Skye's time as a spy had taught her many skills, one of them being how to read a person. She knew exactly how much control she could have over him; all she had to do was play her cards right. _

_ "You first," Skye demanded softly. Lucas pulled pack, opening his eyes to peer at her, wondering what it was that she wanted him to do first. _

_ "Release Josh and then we can continue this," she elaborated. During one of their girl's nights, Tasha had once told her to always leave men wanting more, although Skye suspected that this wasn't exactly what her friend had meant. But she wasn't going to fall for one of his tricks. She would get what she wanted before she gave Lucas what he wanted. _

_ Lucas seemed to scrutinise her for a moment, deciding whether or not to trust her. In the end he relented, nodding at her in agreement and moving back from her. _

_ "Don't think I'll forget about this, Bucket," he spoke as he stepped past her to leave the room. "I'll be back for you."_

* * *

_Back then she hadn't thought that he would forget exactly, she wasn't that stupid, but she had hoped that she could stall him until Taylor retook the colony. It wasn't that she was intending to go back on their deal, there was even a part of her that had been excited by the prospect, but it appeared that Lucas had not been willing to wait. _

_ After the events of the night, Lucas needed someone. He needed someone who wasn't either glaring at him loathingly or congratulating him on taking out his father's lieutenant. They all believed that Lucas had killed her, but in reality Lucas had only knocked her out. She would wake up in the infirmary with a killer headache in the next six hours or so. _

_ Lucas needed another outsider. He needed Skye. She had returned to her house alone after taking the Shannon boy home, at least that's what the soldiers that he had ordered to keep an eye on her had said. He supposed that she wanted to escape from the whispers and judging looks. He knew the feeling well; he wanted to do the same. _

_ That very day an old lady from the second pilgrimage had come up to him and hit him with her handbag, telling him that he used to be much nicer when he was a boy. She had been taken away before she could finish her sentence that began with the words "If your mother could see you now she would be so..." A hand was clamped over her mouth at this point, drowning out her words which Lucas was glad of. He had no desire to hear the end of that sentence. _

_ The woman was a friend of his father's, the widow of one of his mentors from the military, and had known Lucas since he was born. His father had undoubtedly pulled some strings to get her there. The thought sickened Lucas. How many other people were there simply because they were friendly with his father? Lucas had made it to Terra Nova without any help from his father and thought that it should be the same for everyone. He hated that his father would bend the rules when it suited him. _

* * *

_So Lucas found himself outside Skye's housing unit, seeking out the one person that he knew could understand, the one person who could give him what he needed. She was the one person who could make him forget about his troubles, subsequently making everything better, even if it was only for a few hours. He had come to claim his reward. _

_ Skye felt like she should feel a little bit more disappointed to see Lucas standing on her doorstep, casually leaning against the house. She definitely shouldn't be happy to see him, yet she found that she had not been able to stop thinking about the kiss and what it could have eventuated to, what it would eventuate to. She found that she was less than saddened to find him at her door. Part of her had expected him to come barging into her house, yet he seemed to be a completely different person away from the influence of the Sixers and the Phoenix Group. _

_ "Hi," he said almost shyly, reminding Skye of the way he had greeted her as he sat down at the table at Boylan's earlier that night. It was if he was unsure of how to act around her, unsure how to act around a woman and even unsure of how to speak to another human being after his time alone in the jungle. Sure, he'd had contact with the Sixers and his employers, but that was different, it was purely business. He'd spoken to his inferiors and his superiors, but it had been a long time since he had had an equal to be with. _

_ "Lucas," she greeted him. Her tone was neutral, neither welcoming nor uninviting. _

_ "I saved your Shannon boy," Lucas began. He could speak of the boy in this way now, as Skye's. He had fled, taking the cowardly option and leaving Skye here for Lucas. Skye could have so easily escaped with him and gone back on their deal, yet she had stayed, with Lucas. For this Lucas was glad. _

_ "You should thank me," he prompted, grinning at her in anticipation. _

_ "Thank you," she replied quickly, but this wasn't enough to satisfy him. _

_ "I believe that there was another way you were going to thank me, Bucket," he retorted. Skye swallowed almost nervously. This was it, the moment that Lucas had come to claim his reward. _

_ "I know you're alone here," he continued with an almost sinister tone to his voice which soon melted into softness as he spoke again. "But you don't have to be." _

_ Skye felt a shiver run down her spine at his words, wondering how it was that he knew this. There was a slight creepy edge to his words, yet at the same time there was a gentler tone, of knowing, almost as if he knew exactly what was troubling her. Lucas stepped through the doorway and pushed the door shut behind him, keeping his eyes locked on hers the entire time. _

_ "I know," Lucas spoke softly. "And you understand too. Because we're just alike, you and I, outcasts, blamed for things we couldn't help, pushed aside by dear Daddy. But tonight we're on the same side, we're not alone anymore." There was an understanding look in his eyes as he spoke, complete with an unexpected tenderness. _

_ "Lucas," she began, but was cut off as he claimed her lips in a searing kiss. _

_She reached up to grasp his hair, her fingers brushing over his nykoraptor scars. His stubble scratched lightly against her face, reminding Skye of the fact that this man was different to the other before him. He was Lucas Taylor, the enemy of the colony. Yet at that time, to Skye, he was simply hers, if only for the night. __It was wrong, but in that moment it felt so right. As Lucas pulled back to nod towards the bedroom, Skye had no hesitation in leading the way, listening to his footsteps as he followed her._

* * *

Predictably, he was gone by the morning. Skye hadn't even expected him to stay long enough for her to fall asleep, yet he had surprised her by pulling her into his arms and holding her close as they drifted off to sleep. Deciding that she couldn't hang around in bed all day dwelling on the previous night, Skye arose and got ready to start the day. She made her way to the infirmary, hoping to avoid as many people as possible. She was scheduled to work that day and felt that she owed it to the colony to help out, but that didn't mean that she was keen on the idea of dealing with the looks and whispers that seemed to follow her everywhere these days.

Upon arriving in the infirmary, she made her way to her locker. That was when Skye found it. There, sitting in her locker, was a cupcake. It was a curious thing to find in her locker for several reasons, the first being that there weren't many people who had access to her locker. Furthermore, delicacies such as a cupcake were rare in Terra Nova. But what Skye found most puzzling was the green icing. She had a feeling that she had seen this particular shade before and that it should mean something to her. For some reason it made her smile, as if she were thinking of a fond memory, yet she couldn't recall the memory in question. Skye placed the cupcake back in her locker, deciding to save it for her lunch break.

The day passed slowly for Skye, yet mercifully it appeared that the rest of the colony was unaware of what she had done the previous night. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to never speak of the incident again and take the secret to her grave or whether to just accept that it had happened and that it wasn't anyone's business but hers and Lucas'. There was a part of her that had thought that Lucas would spread the news like wildfire, boasting of his triumphs, yet it appeared that it was still a secret. Lucas had been unexpectedly sweet to her the previous night, showing her a side of him that she had not known existed.

After a long morning, Skye decided to have her lunch outside. She sat in her favourite spot under the shade of a large tree out the back of the infirmary. She would often spend her lunch hour out here. It was peaceful and quiet there, away from the hustle and bustle of the marketplace.

She held the cupcake in her hands, still unaware of who had given it to her. Sitting there pondering this mystery, she reached out to swipe some icing from the cupcake, bringing her finger up to her lips and tasting its sweetness. Sucking her finger clean, she looked up to spot Lucas sitting across the courtyard, his eyes trained on her.

Feeling the intensity of his gaze, Skye averted her eyes , feeling a blush rise across her cheeks as she looked down at the ground, occupying herself by pulling off a piece of the cupcake and placing it in her mouth. She was just bringing her icing coated finger back to her lips when a voice interrupted her.

"I see you enjoyed my sweet treat," he said as he sat down next to her. Skye paused. Suddenly it all made sense. Lucas had given her the cupcake. She glanced up to meet his eyes, realising that they were almost the exact same shade as the icing she was enjoying so much.

"Don't worry. They have no idea exactly how much you enjoyed it." His tone was laced with suggestive undertones, coupled with a smirk. It was almost as if he knew exactly what was troubling her. It would be all too easy for him to use this against her.

"It's okay," he continued, reaching out to brush her hair back from her cheek, his fingertips grazing her skin. In contrast to his previous words his tone was now soft and genuine. She remained silent, letting him continue.

"I won't tell anyone," he promised. "It'll be our little secret." Skye was in shock. This was not the sort of attitude that she had expected from him, yet she believed his words. There was something about the way he was looking at her that made her believe him.

"Enjoy the rest of your cupcake," he finished with a wink. With that he stood and walked away, leaving Skye alone. As she watched him walk away, she began to think that perhaps Lucas Taylor wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
